That Wendy Life
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of letting her go, Cory chases after Wendy to make things right.


**That Wendy Life**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I recently watched the Boy Meets World episode that featured Wendy from season 2 and decided to try and write out something regarding her and Cory.**

* * *

As Cory sat where he was in the booth at Chubbie's with Shawn, all he could really even think about was sweet and beautiful Wendy. His oh so caring blonde whose heart he'd just broken after she realized what they had was a lie. But was it really though? At the beginning perhaps but as they spent time with one another he did start to like her quite a bit, even if she was planning a little too much into the future. Something he could have told her freaked him out a bit but never did and it made him wonder how she might have taken things if he had. "You know what Shawn?"

Shawn didn't answer as he didn't think his best bud really wanted a response and just sat there waiting for him to answer. "I'm gonna go make this right." Cory told him determinedly and for once his best friend wasn't going to say anything negative or even try to steer him elsewhere as he realized just how much this was bothering his friend.

"Go get her man." With a nod, Cory was out of his side of the booth and up the stairs with Shawn looking on.

"Good luck buddy." And when he really thought about it, this just meant it would mean twins for him! Hopefully it wouldn't turn out like the time he couldn't decide between two girls. Boy was that a mess!

After getting out of Chubbie's, Cory took off to where he knew Wendy would likely be heading since he'd walked her home in the past from where they hung out. The sight of what he was pretty sure was Wendy's long flowingly beautiful blonde hair made him run faster in order to catch up. "Wendy! Stop!"

The girl in question stopped for just a few seconds before continuing on with a broken heart, not really wanting to hear what he might have to say. Especially if it could be hurtful to her. "Wendy!" He tried again and with another burst of speed that he knew he was gonna pay for later, he found himself in front of her with his hands on the upper areas of her arms and having a hard time breathing due to all the running.

She didn't want to feel concerned for him but despite the lie of what they were, she still felt something for him and the sight of him like this tore at her even though she rather it wouldn't have. "Look… Huff… I am… Huff… So sorry okay!?" He managed to get out while trying to look into her eyes to show how sorry he was. Which was kind of hard to do considering he was trying to catch his breath again.

Wendy looked at him and was doubtful of what he was exactly sorry for. "Cory… If you're sorry cause you don't want the guilt on your shoulders. Then just stop okay? I deserve better than that from you."

His young self could understand why she may think that considering what just happened but he knew it wasn't that. It couldn't be. Otherwise he would have just left it alone and waited til a later time to try and talk with her. "This… Huff… Isn't me apolozing for that. This apology is for me breaking your heart. Something I now realize I never wanted to do. I could use the excuse that I'm a kid and that we make dumb mistakes, learn from them, and move on. But I don't want to move on unless its with you. For however long that might actually be." Which could be a few weeks for all either of them knew.

Tears came to her eyes and she pulled away from Cory to continue on walking home, but he stopped her from doing so even if she refused to face him. "I know what we had was based on a lie and I'm sorry for that and I probably shouldn't have listened to Shawn. But he's my best friend and I'm bound to listen to a lot of what he says. But if I hadn't of listened to him, I wouldn't have gone for it with you."

Guess she ought to thank Shawn for the whole mess and then give him a stern lecture afterwards! She considered it'd teach him a good lesson or two! "What we had started was based on a lie, I'm not gonna say different. But I grew to genuinely like you even if you did seem to plan pretty far ahead." He chuckled nervously at that, hoping he didn't just screw up.

Wendy was honestly surprised to hear those words from him, yeah she knew she planned ahead but she couldn't help it. She just really liked him! But hearing he genuinely came to like her? That was what surprised her young little self the most. She wanted to walk away but then she didn't want too as she wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"All I'm asking for is another chance Wendy, and this wouldn't be based on a lie. Not this time. You being Couple Girl to my Couple Guy."

Nothing was said for a few minutes afterwords as she considered his words and the silence was making Cory consider that maybe he should just leave as maybe his best here just wasn't enough as he'd done too much damage back at Chubbie's. And just as he was about to turn around, the sound of her voice made him pause.

"You… Really mean that Cory?" She asked him in a soft trembling voice that told him just how unsure she was at this point in time. And despite his young age, it wasn't really something he ever wanted to hear again. Wendy turning around to look at him fully with tears coming down her face was also something Cory never wanted to see again.

It made him wonder if that's how his dad felt when it came to his mom? Something he'd have to ask when he got home. Walking up to the questionably crazy girl, well when it came to him and thankfully not as crazy as T.K. was at first anyway. He grabbed a hand and looked right into her eyes while using another to softly rub away the tears on one side of her face. Something she really liked him doing. "Yeah, I really mean that."

"Oh silly billy." Cory actually smiled when he heard that nickname from her. It told him that maybe, just maybe everything would be alright between the two.

She leaned towards him and he leaned towards her and the two met in a soft, sweet kiss that made the both of them think it would last forever. And after what did feel like forever, they pulled back and rested their foreheads against one another. "Wow." Said both at the same time.

His coming after her really did make for a second chance. Though at first for a time they decided not to be all that serious about their futures together since they were still young. But still only chose to go out on dates with one another since both cared a lot for one another. There would be some tension between Wendy and Topanga later on due to the feelings the girl had for Cory but they eventually got past it. It especially helped when Minkus started coming around more and was able to sweep Topanga off her feet. Cory and Wendy eventually decided to go for a more serious relationship by becoming a couple for real near the end of their Sophomore year in high school. Minkus and Topanga would even join up with Cory, Shawn, and Wendy to become a fairly tight group that often got wisdom from Mr. Feeny and others.

A tightness that only grew stronger as time went on as Eric started to be around them more and more, followed later by Angela, Jack, and Rachel. The two silly billies would have their ups and downs but they managed to get through it all as they relied not only on their friends, but each other as well. Their kids would get their father's sensitiveness, much to Wendy's sheer delight. And even though it took awhile, the two were able to later on add a third child to their family. Much to the delight of Riley and Auggie even though they all felt at times that the new addition was more like the 7th thanks to Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Isaiah gradually becoming closer to the family. Making for a very happy Wendy indeed.

Cory would also swear that his wife's cooking always somehow just seemed to get better. Of course some of those times happened when he was trying to butter her up and while she appreciated the attempt, he never quite succeeded in the buttering. But never the less, they were happy.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed my first foray into Boy Meets World and who knows, I might do more with this or I'll do something else with Cory and Wendy. There's also the fun opportunity to explore him and T.K. too.**


End file.
